


high love

by shalovesikon



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Plane, Short, idk what to add, scared junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalovesikon/pseuds/shalovesikon
Summary: junhoe is scared of heights and jiwon is there to comfort him.





	high love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first time trying to write so i’m sorry if there are some grammatical errors, english isn’t my native language hehe, im also bad at titles im sorry ;-;
> 
> ———
> 
> hope you’ll enjoy ^-^

The plane was about to take off, jiwon was sitting next to junhoe and he noticed how the younger looked restless and nervous. 

Jiwon reached to hold junhoe’s hand and squeezed it a little to help junhoe relax.  
junhoe drifted his eyes to jiwon and held his hand tighter and said “Ji im scared” 

Junhoe was always scared of high places especially planes, they weren’t his favorite.

Jiwon reached his other hand to junhoe’s face and cupped his cheek, he thought junhoe looked adorable with his rosy cheeks he just wanted to kiss them.

“You will be okay, i won’t let anything harm you, you can lean on me if that would help” jiwon said while giving junhoe a smile while showing his bunny teeth that junhoe adored.

Once the flight took off junhoe just froze in his seat and closed both his eyes tightly while grabbing jiwon’s hand so tight, but jiwon didn’t mind. Jiwon just kept whispering comforting things in junhoe’s ear to help him feel better while brushing his hand through junhoe’s hair.

Few minutes after the flight took off junhoe started to feel a little better and safer thanks to his hyung, he then turned his face to jiwon and gave him a shy smile while sliding his hands into jiwon’s waist and hugging him tightly. 

Junhoe gave bobby a soft kiss on his cheek while he giggled a little bit and jiwon thought ‘god he’s so adorable i will protect him forever’

“Thank you for making this flight a lot easier for me jiwonnie i love you” junhoe said with a small shy smile while hugging jiwons waist tightly.

“You know hyung always got your back baby boy, I love you more cutie” jiwon said with the biggest smile on his face. junhoe couldn’t resist so he just smashed his lips to jiwons, they both kept kissing while smiling, they felt happy.

After they finished kissing junhoe placed his head on jiwons chest and listened to his heart beat. jiwon kept playing with junhoe’s hair until the younger fell asleep, he this kissed the younger’s head and whispered “i love you kim junhoe” 

Jiwon then kept looking at the clouds from the window beside him while thinking about him and his husband’s honeymoon and how happy and grateful he was to have such a great and wonderful husband such as junhoe, little did he know the same thoughts ran through junhoe’s mind while he was sleeping with a smile on his face.

They felt happy and inlove.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please tell me your opinion about it so i would know if i should continue or not :3


End file.
